Of Old and New Troublemakers
by HollyThorn
Summary: A simple two-shot on how Fred and George Weasley acquired the Marauders Map, and how they became friends with their third part, Lee Jordan, in the process.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to, own these characters and make no money from anything I write here. JK Rowling is the true owner of the Harry Potter world. (Of which I am so jel).**

A/N: Hello! This little venture is just a kind of filler that I think could totally fit into the book series (well, not timeline wise, but you know what I mean). It was a simple idea that came to me when I realised that information like this is kind of left out. So, this is just what I imagine would have happened. Hope you agree with me, and enjoy it!

_**Holly - xo**_

(Also, I've re-edited it, so if you read this before 23/3/14 then it's a little different!)

* * *

_-Thud._

_-Thud._

_-Thud._

_-Thud-thud._

"Oh, crap," muttered the cause of the sound, as the source of it dropped out of his outstretched hand.

The young boy sighed deeply and started to look around the school corridor for the tennis ball he had dropped. He'd been bouncing on the ground as he had been walking, and was enjoying the rhythmic thuds keeping him company during his walk to the Gryffindor common room.

He hadn't had a very good day at all and it was beginning to wear him down. Breakfast had started out great; the pretty girl with the dark hair all in braids had smiled at him when passing the jug of pumpkin juice across the table. But then, in his first class of the day he had been rewarded a detention by none other than the infamous Slytherin potions master himself; _Snape_. The poor boy hadn't time to mutter an apology (for something that wasn't even his fault) before he had been deducted ten house points and demanded to return to the classroom immediately after dinner for his detention.

It only the first week of school and he had already been given a detention. Apparently: "First year potions do not explode of their own accord. Only an incompetent wizard would be capable of such a simple task." Therefore, the young boy left Potions in a very foul mood - which did not improve as the day went on.

In Herbology, he had been stung by a bee and sent to Madam Pomfrey, so ended up missing the class. Due to this he was then early for his following lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, he was to find the classroom still in use by some seventh years attempting to master defensive jinxes. This resulted in being sent to the Hospital Wing for the second time that day to have his eyebrows magically grown back.

Transfiguration, however, had consisted of a small glimmer of improvement when he had successfully transfigured his matchstick into the required needle. However, the moment was indeed fleeting as a short red-headed boy had gone charging past his desk – his robes flying haphazardly around him – causing the young boys masterpiece to go flying off the desk and down one of the grooves in the stone floor. The other boy was gone after a quick "Aw, sorry mate!" so all he could do was stare wistfully at the last place he had seen the silver glimmer of metal disappear.

All of these events had led him to act so carelessly when he had been sent to Mr. Filch's office (after being ordered to by Professor Snape when he had gone to meet him after a hurried dinner) to complete his detention, of whom he found to be of the same horrible calibre as the Professor.

He had been ordered to clean the collection of school cauldrons _without magic_ until the entire stock pile was completed, and shining. Nobody even used these cauldrons as everybody usually brought their own, so it was fair to say that he was very annoyed that evening. He had only had it for a few weeks, but not being allowed to use his wand made him sure of the fact that he would never be able to live without it in the future.

After spending four hours with the awful Mr. Filch scrubbing and polishing, the caretaker had brought him back to his office to give the boy back his wand. However, just as Filch had opened the drawer to fetch the Ash wand, there had been a tremendous _bang_ which came from somewhere above them, causing Filch to yell something about a 'Peeve' and run out of the room. This left the very annoyed young boy alone, with the knowledge that his wand was in that very filing cabinet in front of him.

_It couldn't hurt right? He had been about to give me it back anyway, so it doesn't matter whether I just take it and go before he comes back, in a worse mood no doubt. That's settled then… I'll just grab my wand and leave. He'll probably appreciate me leaving anyway._

The first year student reasoned with himself that this was the best idea at that moment, so found himself on his toes peering into the drawer seconds later. However, to his delight, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw over the brim: a magically enhanced deepened drawer, filled with objects that would fulfil any young boy's dreams. He concurred that they were all confiscated objects, taken from the club of Hogwarts troublemakers (which he was now a member of) over the years.

Not knowing where to look first, he simply gazed at the top layer of items and his eyes spotted his wand straight away. However, he did not get a chance at seeing anything of particular interest as the young boy involuntary jumped at the sound of the Hogwarts caretaker stomping down the stone steps. He grabbed the first thing he could reach and rushed away from the drawer, hoping he wouldn't be caught.

Shoving the round object into his robes pocket, he stood with his hands behind his back, heart thumping wildly, hoping that he looked far more innocent than he felt.

"Wha'chu doin' in here?" barked Filch as he suddenly noticed the schoolboy standing in his office.

"I… my wand," was all the young boy could muster up to say.

"Oh, righ'," mumbled Filch as he hobbled back over to his filing cabinet, but when he saw that the drawer was slightly open, he rounded on the boy and stuttered, "You! You didn't?!"

The young boy stuttered in reply, "No, I… No idea… just… I just want my wand back please."

Filch made a _hrmph_ sound and whipped the boy's wand out of the drawer and thrust it at him. "There. Now scram. Curfew's not far, and you don' wan' to be found out of bed after hours do you?" he said as a wicked smile crept onto his face. Which, admittedly, creeped the young boy out more than anything else he'd seen so far during his short time at Hogwarts – and there had been plenty of weird already.

The boy gripped his wand to his chest tightly and it took all of his willpower not to run away from the creepy caretaker and his equally as creepy cat, who had hissed at him from her position behind the door as he passed. He walked quickly out the door and ran up the grimy stairs.

So that was how the young boy had come to find himself innocently bouncing the tennis ball along the darkened corridor, as he'd discovered it to be after remembering his sticky fingers earlier and pulled out the round object. Being from a wizarding family and all, he didn't know that it was a _tennis_ ball per-se, but he had deducted that it was a Muggle object as he didn't recognise it.

After a few minutes spinning around in no doubt funny looking circles, he finally noticed the yellow-green fuzzy ball partially wedged between the stone wall and the bottom of a tapestry about five feet in front of him.

He made a small cry of relief and jogged over to fetch it. However, as he sat crouched down and reached for it, the ball suddenly disappeared behind the tapestry. The boy fell back in surprise but stood up quickly, a frown forming on his face.

"Hey!" he said indignantly and walked closer to the tapestry to inspect it. The young boy was trying to work out what had happened and the only reasoning he could fathom was that it was another one of the school's tricks. He had already gotten used to avoiding one of the trick steps on the way to the common room and he had stopped jumping every time one of the suits of armour scratched their helmet; so he was sure a thieving tapestry was perfectly possible in a place like Hogwarts.

The boy was not prepared for a reply however, and almost fell over again when the tapestry replied: "Hey yourself!"

"What the hell?! Who… what?!"

"Oh, untwist your robes and keep your voice down."

The young boy was further startled when the tapestry was suddenly ripped back, revealing a dark door-shaped hole in the place where the stone wall should have been. The young boy had time to make out two equal boy-shaped figures in the gloom before being grabbed by the arm and suddenly found himself in the gloomy hole in the wall.

"_Lumos_. Welcome to the Hidden Corridor Behind the Tapestry – make yourself at home!"

The young boy cringed at the bright light and blinked a few times before regaining his normal eyesight back. He saw that his companions in this absurd situation were the red-haired twin boys from his own year, who were both grinning widely at him identically.

"Uh, thanks?" the boy said, looking around at what he now realised was indeed a corridor and not a hole.

The twin holding the lit wand winked at him and the other twin nudged him and held up the tennis ball. He started to study it carefully, and even poked it with his wand.

"Hey that's mine!" said the young boy and reached to grab it out of the red-haired-boy's hand.

The twin easily held it out of the boy's reach and continued to study it. "We know it's some kind of ball… but we don't recognise it do we twin dearest?"

"No, we do not dear brother. Due to that, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Muggle?"

"I was just about to say that, but how clever of you," said the twin holding the ball. He stopped studying it and let his hand drop down to his side.

"Don't I always say I'm the brains behind our operation?" replied the one holding the lit wand.

"Whatever, everybody knows I got the looks."

"Wait, aren't I the better looking twin?" The boy feigned looking confused and held his chin with his hand – his wand hand – causing the light coming from the tip to cast strange shadows over his face.

"Oh, that's right, _I'm_ the brainier one."

The third boy's eyes widened at the exchanges between the brothers; he'd never seen anything like it, and he was trying hard to hide how humorous he was finding it.

"So, are you Muggle-Born?" and suddenly both the twin's focus was on the other boy, who felt uncomfortable about the attention.

"No, I found it," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves a little thief here, eh George?" said the boy with the lit wand.

"I daresay it does, Fred," replied the one holding the ball. The twins smiled coyly at one another.

"Well then, I'm sure you're well aware of what we think of thieves," said Fred (who the boy assumed which twin to be). Fred took a step closer to him.

Feeling where this conversation was going, the young boy's heart suddenly started to race. "I only took it from Filch – that surely doesn't count? And anyway, it was in a drawer with other confiscated stuff so it wasn't even Filch's to begin with." He backed into the wall.

"Did you hear that, Fred?" said George, putting his hand on his twin's chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"I did indeed. Pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Undoubtedly," replied George with a smirk.

Fred sighed and lowered his wand. "But I don't want to." He then pouted dramatically.

"Think of it as for the greater good, brother." George patted his twin on the shoulder.

"Dungbombs?" Fred said in a suggestive tone.

"Nah, no guarantee," said George, shaking his head.

It was then quiet for a few moments and the third boy in the hidden corridor was staring wide-eyed at the other two boys, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Before he could make a run for it, as clearly he wasn't getting his ball back, there was a sudden exclamation from Fred.

"Curfew! The cat!"

"I like your thinking, twin," said George, his eyes sparkling with the young boy could only associate with trouble.

"So are you in?" The twins were suddenly staring at the third party again.

"Me? Uh, no. Even if I did know what you were talking about, I wouldn't. I've just came from a detention with Filch and I don't plan on having another any time soon."

"But it's the first week!" said Fred with his eyebrows raised. "How in Merlin's name did you do it?"

"I didn't!" exclaimed the other boy. When the twins stepped back at the sudden outburst, the young boy coughed and continued. "I mean, it wasn't my fault. At least I don't think so… But that twat Snape gave it to me after my potion exploded today in class."

"Oh, that," said George glancing at his twin.

"Yeah, sorry about that," added Fred shrugging his shoulders.

"We didn't aim very well… and well, we didn't want to take the blame for it."

"It's not that we were bothered about getting detention or anything, it's just the thought of what our mum would do if she found out we were using spells without knowing what they did."

Both boys shuddered in sync with one another and the third boy found himself what kind of woman could distil that kind of emotion in boys like these and almost found himself shuddering along with them, before he realised what they were saying.

"_You_! You… what did you do to my potion?" he said, pointing a finger and waving it between them.

The twins raised their hands in the air at the same time.

"We already told you it wasn't intentional –"

"– and apologised for it. But we really couldn't take the blame –"

"– for casting an unknown spell. But really, we should hold our dear older brother to blame for this –"

"– as it was his spell. Makes sense for it to be a flame reducing spell, really, as –"

"– he works with dragons for a living."

The young boy had flicked his head between the two at their strange exchange and was growing more annoyed as he noticed them lower their hands and smirk at each other.

"So, you ruin my potion, cause me to be publicly humiliated by Snape, get a ruddy detention from him, where I had to spend four hours cleaning cauldrons without magic, steal my ball, drag me into a strange dark hole and make me late for curfew. If that's all, give me the damn ball back and I'll be on my way." The infuriated young boy sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, smiles slowly growing on the twin's faces before they suddenly walked off, moving deeper into the corridor.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" the third boy shouted after them.

The twins stopped and turned round. George threw the tennis ball back at the other boy, who fumbled a little catching it because of the suddenness of the throw.

"You coming or not?" called Fred, nodding his head in the direction of the dense darkness.

The young boy stood there for a moment before shrugging and following them.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" he said to them as the reached them. They started walking off together.

"Get ourselves a detention with dear old Filch and inspect that drawer you mentioned. We've to introduce ourselves properly anyway," said Fred grinning at him mischievously.

"Don't worry, we won't get you involved if you don't want to be," said George. "What's your name anyway?"

"Uh… Lee Jordan."

"Well, Lee, looks like we're all going to be the bestest of best friends ever," said Fred.

"Where does this corridor go anyway?" said Lee glancing around at the darkness, ignoring Fred's sarcastic statement.

"No idea," said George and winked at him.

Lee couldn't help but mirror the grins that were on the twin's faces and feel excited about this pending night-time adventure.

As they walked through the dark corridor together, lit only with the light of Fred's wand, Lee smiled to himself - feeling so much more positive about his future at Hogwarts with these mischievous twins in tow.


	2. Part 2

It's been a while yes... but law exams are hard, okay! Anyway, here goes the second, and last, part to this little adventure!

_**Holly - xo**_

* * *

As it turned out, the corridor ended after around a dozen steps and led the three young boys out into the Charms corridor on the third floor. They pushed through another tapestry at the end of the gloomy hall and found themselves in front of their own Charms classroom door.

"Handy, eh?" exclaimed Fred, grinning at the other two boys.

"I daresay that will save us some time in the future," replied George, mirroring his twin's grin.

"It will indeed," said Fred. "Right then, see ya!" and with a patronising pat on the shoulder and a flash of red, the twins turned and ran down the corridor – leaving a dumbfounded Lee Jordan abandoned in the corridor.

It only took him a few moments to realise that he was alone in a dark corridor, and would be in serious trouble if he was found there. So with a rapidly quickening heartbeat, Lee turned and ran in the opposite direction from the twins and continued running until he passed through the Fat Lady's portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

It was at least an hour before Lee calmed himself – and his brain – down enough to fall asleep; and his identical red-headed roommates still hadn't returned. His dreams were filled with menacing red tennis balls raining around him that night.

It drove him mad. Mad in the "_how can they pretend that nothing happened?_" kind of way. Lee had spent most of the following morning deviating between glaring at and trying to gain the attention of Fred and George Weasley. So then, by lunch (when they hadn't even nodded in his direction when he sat down across from them) Lee was very much tired of this.

He was ready to confront them, but they were sitting closely together, having a hushed conversation – really not looking like they would like to be interrupted. Lee had seen them work in class, and it wasn't that they weren't _good_, but he certainly wasn't afraid of them overpowering his own magic, if anything were to become confrontational.

The Weasley twins were powerful in a different way. Even in the few weeks they had attended Hogwarts, they had already proved to be setting themselves up for a reputation. A person could really hate them for how they so effortlessly did anything that was challenged to them, yet mess around and act like it was nothing at the same time. Or how they caused more trouble for the teachers than was almost humanly possible, but the Professors had fallen for their charm anyway. Or even how everybody in first year (and most of the upper years) knew their name and called out "hello!" whenever they passed, and despite their clear popularity they still kept mostly to themselves.

Lee was intimidated by these boys because of their _social_ power; they were unpredictable and were the kind of people that everybody would listen to, so who knew what could happen in any kind of public conversation with them – which was why Lee simply sat down, shut up, and waited for them to come to him.

Lee had almost entirely forgotten about the strange late-night escapade he'd gone on with the Weasley twins the week following the event, when they finally approached him. But that's typical of how the world works isn't it; as soon as you stop looking for something, it finds you. It had been surprisingly easy to do as, despite sharing a dorm, he never actually saw them apart from occasionally at meal-times and at the back of their classrooms. They always returned to the dormitory late at night and slept late in the mornings, so Lee never actually crossed their paths.

He was sitting at the rear of the Gryffindor common room, alone at one of the study-tables, trying (with much emphasis on the 'trying' part) to complete an essay for History of Magic without hitting his head repeatedly on the rich oak panelling on the wall behind him.

_Goblins and Wizards don't get on, we get it!_ Lee thought frustratingly to himself as he inked yet another line on how a broken deal had lead to a massacre on both sides. He continued to mumble aggravated versions of "who cares" to himself, before his reverie was abruptly interrupted by two identical young boys dumping a black school bag on the desk in front of him with a rattling _clunk_.

"Homework? Well, that goody-goody-ness simply cannot be privy to this conversation." Fred tutted and shook his head to himself before pulling up a chair and sitting directly across from Lee.

"I totally agree, brother. This is quite a delicate subject" said George. He mirrored Fred's actions and then gently pulled the quill out of the shell-shocked Lee's hand, put the lid on his bottle of ink and rolled up his parchment. He sat it to the side and continued: "Now that's out of the way, let's get started."

Lee blinked and shook his head. "Wait, what? What do you want?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the mischievous-looking brothers sitting across from him. He didn't want any trouble, and that's what these boys were all about.

"We're letting you know how your plan went, of course?" said Fred absentmindedly as he started fumbling with the zip on the bag (which made Lee eye it suspiciously as if it might blow up).

"What plan?" Lee frowned and leaned forward on the table; he did not like the sound of this.

"The plan… to get all of this!" replied Fred, and he turned the bag upside down, causing the contents to spill out onto the table.

Lee stared at the pile of bits-and-bobs that were now littering his study space – it just looked like a pile of junk. What the hell did he have to do with any of this?

"Uh, I bloody don't think so–"

"Okay, fine, you gave us the idea for the plan," said George, cutting him off. "We meant to go about with the plan that we had for Filch, but after we left you, we ran into McGonagall – which resulted in loosing house points and a half-hour lecture on how she's letting us off lightly because it was our first '_offence_'." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but she was totally giving me the eyes - all angry and dishevelled looking in her tartan night-gown." Fred winked.

"But then how did you do it?" Lee said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was awful having to resort to such crude actions – but needs must. Fred set off a dungbomb right in front of Filch so that he'd take him directly to his office. Then I set off another right above them when I knew they were there, giving Freddie enough time to grab everything and scarper. Simple, really. But I cannot wait to see when Filch finds out there's _two_ of us!" George and Fred then looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter. Lee watched them with his own smile on his face; he'd love to see Filch's face when he realised that, too.

"But we kind-of need your help anyway," said George, suddenly calmed. He nudged Fred, who was now grinning at the mini-brawl he'd started between a Fanged-Frisbee and a Stinger-Soap, by dropping the bar of soap on top of the frisbee on the desk.

"What? _Ow!_" Fred looked up and was consequently bitten on the hand. "Oh yeah," he said when he caught George's gaze. He sucked his on his palm and pulled a yellowed piece of parchment out of his robes. "Here, we can't figure out what it is." He returned to watching the fight but was disappointed when he saw that the frisbee had won by eating the bar of soap and was now burping up lilac-coloured bubbles.

"Uh… a piece of old parchment?" said Lee cautiously, as he twirled the blank, folded pages between his hands. That's exactly what it looked like, but nothing was what it appeared to be where the twins were involved.

"That's what we thought," said George, taking it from Lee's loose hold. "But then, when he was practising the levitating charm in here last night, Mr. Gentle-Touch over here," he tilted his head in the direction of his twin – who winked in response, "dropped the ink bottle he was levitating over all of my stuff, which incidentally, included this." George held up the aforementioned parchment.

"And it's clean…" said Lee as he stared at the object in George's hand. He may not have been before, but he was certainly interested now. An unidentified magical object was certainly something Lee could invest time in solving the problem of.

"Exactly," said Fred. "We've made up a list of spells to help us, but we haven't tried any yet because George thinks you should help." They shared a look that obviously showed they disagreed on that matter. Fred pulled out a piece of notebook paper and put it onto the now too-busy-looking desk.

The twins seemed to notice this too, as Fred mumbled, "Let's get rid of this shall we?" He flicked his wand at the offending mess, causing a whoopee cushion to twitch but nothing else. Fred then started mumbling profanities at the collection of objects before grabbing them and throwing them back into the black school bag individually.

Lee picked up the new piece of paper and read down the list of spells the twins had written in their hasty scrawl.

"You sure these are legit?" Lee eyes both the piece of paper and the boys across from him. They sure looked like real spells, but the twins were known for attempting to create their own.

"Of course they are," said George. "Our dad's job involves stuff like this. He'd actually kill us if he knew we kept something like this… But that's [He gestured to the list] basically a mixture of things we overhear him use in his workshop and what Mum uses on everything we give her." He and his twin smirked simultaneously without looking at each other.

While the action was creepy, it made Lee want to do it as well. Those smirks created a riot of emotion in Lee; he could suddenly see the allure in causing trouble and felt the excitement of the anticipation of it. The Weasley twins were luring him in and he didn't even know it.

"So where do we start?" said Lee, finally returning the smirk as he leaned forward on his elbows.

Fred copied his action and shared a look with his brother. "Now that's what I like to see."

"Well, I say we simply take turns going down the list, casting each spell that comes next?" said George.

The three boys looked at each other before simultaneously saying: "Sounds like a plan!"

Twenty minutes later, saw the boys finally with some success. After a brief glimpse of inking, they were suddenly talking over each other all at the same time.

"Did you see it?"

"What did it say?"

"It was too fast!"

"What did you do different?"

"I dunno, maybe my magic was more powerful?"

"Oh shut up, all of our magic is pretty equal, so don't start."

"Maybe my pronunciation is better, then?"

"Oh, how many ways can anyone pronounce: _Revelio_?"

"I'm sure–"

"Wait! Stop, look! No, do _not_ move your wand!"

Fred's wand-hand froze on the yellowed parchment. There were words forming across it, and all three boys leaned in at the same time to read it, causing unanimous exclamations of: _Ow_!

And there, on the aged parchment elegant, old-fashioned loopy writing began to scrawl:

_**-I daresay, fellow Marauders, some miscreant red-headed fellows appear to have found something that does not belong to them…**_

The three teenage boys suddenly stared at each other, excitement glinting in their eyes. _What was this thing, and how the hell did it know what they looked like?_

The ink started to fade, which caught George's eye – who looked back down at it.

"'Marauder'… Maraud… where have I heard that before?" he mumbled to himself.

"It's what Mum's French cousin kept calling us when she came to visit, remember?" said Fred, tapping his wand gently on the parchment absentmindedly. George looked up at his twin. "Aw yeah. Last time she ever came to visit," he said, beginning to smirk again – which told Lee that those boys were the reason behind that decision.

"Eh, no wonder after we kept putting snails in _all _of her meals," said Fred.

"We thought we were being helpful though, so that doesn't count as pranking. Now that I think about it, she was well rude! Simply assuming we were up to no good…" George scoffed.

"Yeah but surely putting a gnome in her suitcase counts as being up to no good!" Fred exclaimed.

The twins began to laugh so hard that they almost missed the second message from the 'Marauders'.

"Look! _Fred, do not move your wand_!" Lee hissed. Fred's laugh was frozen onto his face, and it was as if he was so terrified of moving his wand, he resorted from moving his body altogether.

The boys collectively held their breath in anticipation as the scrawl began to form again.

_**-"Up to no good" you say… come on Moony, whaddya think? Let these 'miscreants' solemnly swear…**_

_**-Dammit, Pads – don't give it away! We don't want just anyone to get their hands on it!**_

_**-Whatever, Prongs, I say give the gingers a chance. They already guessed half on their own…**_

_**-No, Padfoot. Prongs is right – we can't just give it out willy-nilly. They'll have to guess it all by themselves if they are to prove that they really deserve it.**_

_**-Ha, 'willy'…**_

_**-Always so mature, Wormtail. Well fine, Moony. Always our voice of reason. Let the ginger-nuts guess. **_

_**-Well, Miscreants… you think you're truly 'up to no good'… guess the passcode and we'll make sure that will always happen…**_

The three boys were still holding their breath and staring at the yellowed page, as the last spot of ink faded from it. After a stunned moment, their heads shot up and they started talking all at once:

"Did you?!"

"Well, duh!"

"Can you believe?"

"But how?"

"You think?"

"It's pretty simple really."

"I still can't believe it!"

They sure hadn't started out as friends, but it was in those moments that the Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan became so. It was also alarming how easily Lee adapted to the twins only-half-aloud conversations with one another. To an outsider, their conversations seemed mainly like gibberish.

Still grinning like mad-men, George and Lee nodded at Fred simultaneously. Clearing his throat as if he were about to say something important, Fred raised his wand dramatically (which Lee would have usually rolled his eyes at, but found the theatrics enthralling at that particular moment), and laid it atop the already idolised yellowed parchment in the centre of the table.

"I don't know about you boys…" Fred spoke with a hushed tone of astonishment. "But _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." The air seemed to tingle with real and _pure_ magic, as a larger and more detailed scrawl began to form over the page…

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**are proud to present**_

_**THE MARAUDERS MAP**_


End file.
